


Ryuji shoots morgana

by Crispytoast



Series: Persona shitposting [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Morgana literally fucking dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispytoast/pseuds/Crispytoast
Summary: *a bullet passes through my skull ending my miserable life*
Series: Persona shitposting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655422
Kudos: 18





	Ryuji shoots morgana

**Author's Note:**

> UwU
> 
> Sorry for the long absence I've just been tired of everything tbh

"You know what FUCK YOU*Ryuji exclaimed as he pulled out a 9mm

"Psssh what are you gonna do shoot m-" a bullet passes through Morgan's skull killing him instantly.


End file.
